


The Dark Creature

by teacuphuman



Series: 2016 Inception Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, First Times, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's in need of a steadying hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sadomasichism square on my Inception Kink Bingo card.
> 
> This was supposed to be 1000 words. Oops.
> 
> If I've missed a tag or there are any glaring errors, please let me know. I've been up 24 hrs straight and I'm going a little sideways.
> 
> UPDATE: This fic now has two sequels! [One Step Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929028) and [The 12 Days of Eamesmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9047645/chapters/20586317).

Eames is about to give up and go home when he spies a lithe young thing walk through the door. His dark hair is curling over his collar and his nervous brown eyes skip around the room, widening slightly when they land on Eames. The young man tugs at the black cuff on his wrist and makes a beeline for Eames’ table.

 

“I’m Arthur, are you Eames?” His voice is deeper than Eames expected, and direct, eliciting an interested purr from the dark creature that lives inside Eames’ mind.

 

“I am. Are you aware that lying about your age, in either direction, constitutes a lifetime ban from the network?”

 

The boy rolls his eyes and fishes a card out of his wallet. He slaps it on the table.

 

“It’s not fake.” Arthur tells him.

 

“Hmm, no, it’s not,” Eames studies the license, taking note of the height and weight printed on it. “Can you blame me for thinking it, though? You certainly don’t look twenty-three.”

 

“Yeah, I get that a lot. So, are we doing this?” Arthur shifts, never stilling.

 

“We have a few things to discuss first, don’t we?” Eames gestures to the empty chair beside him. The dark creature whispers to skip the formalities. Take this bright, young lovely home and break him in.

 

“Not if you read the paperwork. You know my safeword” Arthur says, clearly impatient. 

 

He’s practically twitching he’s so desperate for it, and Eames gives him a slow smile. “Sit down.”

 

“Look, can we just-”

 

“Sit. Down.” Eames growls, and Arthur sits so quickly the chair skids back a little. Eames reaches between his knees and pulls the chair back to where it was. 

 

Arthur’s eyes are wide, his colour high.

 

“Now, Arthur. Tell me what exactly you’re looking for.” Eames says, pleasantly.

 

Arthur open his mouth to speak and Eames can see he’s about to argue again so he pulls the chair forward again, this time leaving his hand on the bottom of the seat, between Arthur’s legs.

 

“Your paperwork was brilliantly detailed, so thank you for that, but I want to know what you want right now. What does Arthur want today?”

 

Arthur swallows, nodding slightly. “I, um, I have a presentation in the morning.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“It’s important. I need to do well. I need to be calm. Centered.”

 

“And you’re not feeling calm now?” Eames asks, even though he can practically see the tension vibrating under Arthur’s skin.

 

“Fuck no,” Arthur says and Eames gives him a sharp look. “I mean, no. Sir?”

 

“Hmm, we’ll get to that later. Go on.”

 

“Right, I’m not calm, I’m freaking out. I know the presentation by heart, and I know all the possible outcomes, and what steps to take should something go horribly wrong, but. I need to be calm.”

 

“And you’d like my help with feeling calm?”

 

Arthur huffs in annoyance. “Look, your file said you did this. I’m not going to beg you. Either agree, or I’ll find someone else.”

 

“No you won’t. You don’t have time to find someone else. I haven’t told you to beg, Arthur, I’ve asked you to explain your situation. How do you expect me to give you what you need if I don’t have all the details?”

 

Arthur scoffs. “It’s not that difficult, just take me home and smack me around a bit. Then I’ll be on my way.”

 

Eames jerks the chair in the air a few inches and slams it back down. Arthur’s teeth clack together and he hisses. He stares at Eames, wide eyes brimming with tears, blood on his lip.

 

“That is not all there is to it. Not with me. I don’t know who you’ve cowed to in the past, but they knew shit about taking care of you properly,” Eames’ eyes track Arthur’s tongue as it swipes at his lip, clearing the blood away. “Now, I’m willing to take you home with me tonight, but I need your assurance that you’re going to do as you’re told.”

 

Arthur closes his legs around Eames hand, strong thighs squeezing Eames’ wrist. “I’m not always good at doing what I’m told.” 

 

Eames looks into Arthur’s dark, intense eyes and smiles. “Excellent.”

 

Arthur relaxes his legs, obviously relieved.

 

“Move your chair over here, sit beside me.” Eames tells him, picking up the paper he’d left on the table.

 

“Why?” Arthur blurts, moving to obey when Eames raises an eyebrow at him over the arts section.

 

“Closer,” Eames says once Arthur has moved the chair to the other side of the table. “I should be able to feel you against me.”

 

Arthur slides the chair over until it’s touching Eames’ and he’s forced to press up against Eames’ side. Arthur’s knee is bouncing up and down, jostling Eames. He spreads the paper on the table and places his hand on Arthur’s thigh, stilling the motion. Arthur’s throat clicks when he swallows, but he relaxes a bit.

 

“You’re stubborn,” Eames notes, turning the page. “I suspect that’s because of your intelligence. It’s not bad, per se, but it has very little merit in our relationship. You, my dear, need to be brought down a few notches. We’re going to work on that now.”

 

Eames slides his hand up Arthur’s thigh, making him jerk when he grazes the young man’s groin. Arthur glances around the cafe, then back at Eames. Eames moves his fingers lightly over Arthur’s cock until he feels it stir, hardening against his knuckles.

 

“That’s better,” Eames murmurs. “Now, come in your pants.”

 

Arthur makes a choking sound, staring at Eames with his mouth wide open.

 

“As lovely as that face is, this isn’t the place for that. Go on, rub off against my hand.” Eames gives him a little squeeze.

 

“But there are people here.” Arthur whispers harshly.

 

“You best be discrete, then.” Eames goes back to his paper.

 

Arthur sits frozen, still hard, but apparently needing further motivation.

 

“We don’t leave until you’re done.” Eames tells him.

 

Arthur exhales loudly through his nose, slouching a little in his seat. He rubs himself against Eames’ knuckles hesitantly, breath catching when Eames flutters his fingers, brushing Arthur’s balls. Eames hums encouragement and Arthur grips the seat, bracing his hands under his thighs so he can thrust up into Eames’ hand.

 

“Careful, don’t want anyone to take notice.”

 

Arthur nods, slowing his thrusts, but grinding harder against Eames. Arthur’s eyes are darting around the room, watching the other patrons go about their evening while he grows wetter by the minute. He lets out a quiet keen when Eames turns his hand, running his knuckled over Arthur’s cock like it’s a cat looking for affection.

 

“There’s a good boy.” Eames says quietly, turning the page noisily to cover Arthur’s soft moan as he comes, shaking in his seat and ruining his pants.

 

Eames withdraws his hand, trailing firmly down the seam of Arthur’s pant leg and making him shudder. 

 

“Lovely,” Eames stands. “Let’s go.”

 

“What do I do?” Arthur whispers, eyes darting to his lap.

 

“You walk, Arthur. Your pants are dark, maybe no one will notice. Now, come.” Eames heads for the door, smiling when Arthur’s chair scrapes across the floor.

 

Eames’s flat is in the same building as the cafe, but he makes Arthur walk around the block twice before he lets them in. There’s a raised platform in one of the corners of the living room and Eames has Arthur stand on it and strip. Eames notes that Arthur’s confidence increases once he’s naked. Whether it’s due to how he feels about his body, or his anticipation for what’s to come, remains to be seen.

 

Arthur’s cock is soft and long, semen drying in clumps in his pubic hair and on his skin. His underwear are ruined, and Eames picks places them on the mantle like a trophy, resulting in Arthur smiling shyly at him. 

 

“You’re doing so well, darling.,” Eames goes to the chest in the opposite corner, opening the top drawer. “Now, what can we use to get you out of that pretty little head of yours?”

 

Arthur shifts, trying to see into the drawer.

 

“Hmm?” Eames turns to him. “Come, pet, have a look. It’s your first time, and I want to use something you’ll like.”

 

Arthur hurries over, eyes widening at the collection of toys. 

 

“What have you used before?” Eames asks, sliding his hand around Arthur’s waist and positioning the young man in front of him. “Tell Daddy.” He whispers into Arthur’s ear.

 

Arthur shudders and leans back, practically melting against Eames. He points out the whip and the ball gag, careful not to touch.

 

“And how did you feel about those?”

 

“I didn’t like the gag. The whip was okay, but I don’t think he was using right. I like it firm. Solid. But no broken skin.”

 

Eames run his nose along the space behind Arthur’s ear. “Not everyone can wield it well. It’s easy to hurt your pet. I think a paddle might be best. Or,” He runs his palm over the swell of Arthur’s ass cheek. “Maybe just my hand. We’ll have to see how you do. Definitely no gag for you. Had this person heard your voice? The only thing better than hearing you argue is going to be hearing you beg. Can’t do that with a gag in, can we?”

 

Arthur shakes his head, his ears going pink. Eamed grips his hair, yanking his head back hard.

 

“What was that?”

 

“No, Daddy.” Arthur pants.

 

Eames studies Arthur in the large ornate mirror on the wall. His throat is bared, long and sleek, and turning pretty shade of pink as Eames pulls him back further.

 

“You truly are lovely. The things I could do to this throat.”

 

“You can,” Arthur rasps. “You can choke me.”

 

Eames grins and licks a wet stripe up the pale column of skin in front of him. “Not tonight, darling. You’re voice needs to be perfect for your presentation. But do well now, and we’ll see for next time, yes?”

 

Arthur tries to nod, wincing at Eames’ tight grip. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Eames releases him and Arthur falls to the floor, muttering. “What was that?” He asks, opening the second drawer.

 

“I said-” Arthur starts, silenced when Eames slaps him across the face hand enough to knock him over.

 

Eames squats beside him, gripping Arthur’s chin tightly in his hand. “I heard what you said. You said ‘Ouch’. Do we say that word in this house, Arthur?”

 

“No,” Arthur spits, eyes watering when Eames shakes him a little. “Daddy.”

 

“That’s your first strike. You only get three. Ever. And then you’re out. Now, you’ve read my file, and you’re an intelligent young man, so the only reason I can think that you would say that word in my presence, in this house, is to get a rise out of me. I’ll tell you, Arthur, it’s working, but not the way you want it to,” Eames stands, holding firm to Arthur’s chin and pulling him along. “Sit.” He commands, tossing Arthur into an empty corner, shoving him with his boot to get going.

 

Eames spends the next thirty minutes ignoring Arthur. He kills some time in his office, responding to emails and reorganizing his desk. He folds and puts away his laundry, then passes by Arthur without so much as a glance, on his way to the kitchen for a drink. By the time he returns to the living room, Arthur is curled into a little ball, shivering. He hadn’t make a sound the entire length of his punishment, and Eames is impressed. He sits on the couch facing Arthur, legs spread wide.

 

“Come.” 

 

Arthur stirs, blinking up at him for a moment before slowly crawling across the hardwood to kneel at Eames' feet. 

 

“Would you like to continue?” 

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Arthur answers immediately, pleasing the creature.

 

“My eager boy,” Eames strokes his head. “On your hands and knees, face away from me.”

 

Arthur scrambles to comply, presenting himself. Eames runs his hands up the back of Arthur's thighs, thumbs digging into the flesh, up and over the mounds of his shapely ass. Arthur shudders when Eames spreads his cheeks, examining him and rubbing a finger down his crack and over his hole. Eames waits until Arthur starts to push back into the touch before he smacks him, hard and open palmed, on his right ass cheek. 

 

Arthur gasps, listing to the side and Eames hits him again. He keeps going, layering the slaps up and down his cheek and thigh, stopping in between to rub at the reddening skin. He scrapes his nails over the hot flesh, making Arthur groan. As soon as he notices Arthur’s cock starting to fill, Eames stops, gripping Arthur’s arm hard and pulling him to his feet.

 

Eames marches him to the platform, unhooking the chain that’s clasped to the wall and wrapping the cuffs around Arthur’s wrists. Arthur’s eyes have gone glassy, his body pliant. It's a good look for him.

 

Eames presses a kiss to his cheek. “You’re doing so well, darling. You’re perfect. Let’s keep going, yes?”

 

Arthur’s head lolls to the side and he smiles, soft and sweet. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Wonderful, up you go,” Eames pulls on the chain, raising Arthur’s arms above his head, not stopping until he’s on his toes. “All stretched out for Daddy, aren’t you, my lovely boy.”

 

Arthur blushes, straining against the cuffs.

 

“One day I’m going to make you choke on my cock, and if you’re good I’ll come all over those charming dimples of yours. Would you like that?”

 

“Please, Daddy.”

 

Eames squeezes Arthur’s ass, loving the heat of the welts in his hand. He reopens the second drawer and pulls out a leather paddle, showing it to Arthur, whose eyes widen. Inside, the creature howls. He grabs the lube and a slim vibrator and goes back to Arthur, placing the items on a high stool.

 

“We’re going to play a game now, Arthur. It’s called, do it for Daddy. I’m going to stick this vibrator up your ass, then beat you with the paddle, doesn’t that sound nice?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Arthur answers, excitement making him squirm.

 

“Now, the catch is, you have to keep the vibrator inside you the whole time I’m paddling you. And you can’t come. If you succeed, and I know you can, darling, Daddy will hold you down and fuck you. If you fail, Daddy will go into his bedroom and fuck himself, while you sit in the corner. Understood?”

 

“I don’t think I can do it, Daddy. I’m pretty sensitive to vibrations.” Arthur looks worried, so Eames pets his chest to calm him.

 

“We’ll start you on the lowest setting, hmm? And I’ll make sure it’s not against your prostate. But I must warn you, Arthur, I can’t always go easy on you. If we continue this relationship, you’re going to have to bring yourself up to my standards.”

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Arthur leans toward him, barely keeping on his toes. “Let’s start on the second setting, okay?”

 

Eames grins, kissing Arthur on the lips for the first time. “That’s my boy. You’re so clever, Arthur, what will we get up to together?”

 

Arthur’s eyes go dark with lust and he growls. “Everything, Daddy.”

 

Eames shivers and pulls back. There’s something special about Arthur, he can see it just beneath the surface of his skin. Muscles straining against the chains, as he balances, tracking Eames’ movements with his body even though it makes him wobble. Oh, yes, there’s fire in this one. Eames’ mind flashes forward a year or two, Arthur strung up beautifully from the ceiling, ropes biting into his skin, plug in his ass keeping him nice and ripe while Eames slips a collar around his neck.

 

Eames crashes their lips together, holding onto his fantasy of Arthur while he grinds them together. Arthur wiggles until Eames grabs hold of his ass, then he uses the leverage to climb his legs up Eames and wrap them around his waist. Eames throws his head back and laughs along with the creature inside him.

 

“You clever boy.” He leans over and grabs the lube and the vibrator, taking Arthur with him. Eames covers the device with slick and presses it into Arthur in one smooth slide, relishing the choking noises Arthur makes against his neck. 

 

“Ready?” Eames asks, turning the dial before Arthur can respond. 

 

Arthur jerks around him, nearly screaming in his ear. Eames eases his legs to the ground, shortening the chain by one link, just to see Arthur sway a little. Arthur catches himself, stopping the chain from spinning him in circles. Eames picks up the paddle and kisses it, making sure Arthur sees. He hits Arthur on the ass, sending him into the wall, yelping when the chain jerks around his wrist.

 

“You all right?” He adds two links to the chain and waits for Arthur to respond.

 

“I think so, Daddy. Keep going, please.” 

 

Eames wastes no time, laying into Arthur until he’s bouncing on his toes every time the paddle makes contact. When Eames starts in on the side of Arthur he’s already spanked, Arthur whimpers deliciously, making it necessary for Eames to adjust himself before continuing. 

 

Arthur only asks him to stop once, when he thinks the vibrator might fall out. He takes a minute to shift his body, clenching his ass in a lovely display of musculature, until the vibrator feels more secure. Eames can’t help but turn it up another notch, just so he can hear Arthur scream, and to ensure it won’t fall out. The session is turning out better than he’d hoped, and he really, really wants to fuck Arthur.

 

Another dozen strokes and Arthur is leaking onto the platform and sobbing brokenly. Eames shuts the vibrator off and grabs him round the middle, holding him up while he lowers the chains. Arthur moans in pain when his arms come down, but he allows Eames to push him face down on the sofa. Eames turns off the vibrator and pulls it out slowly, dragging a few swears out of Arthur. Eames taps his welts lightly for the language, and sets the vibrator aside. He quickly disrobes and puts on a condom, adding more lube and running two fingers down Arthur’s spine.

 

“Still with me, darling?” 

 

Arthur gives him a thumbs up and mutters ‘Daddy’ before relaxing completely when Eames grips the back of his neck. He slides in slowly, groaning at the heat and the squeeze of Arthur’s ass. The vibrator opened him up, but it’s no match for Eames’ girth and Arthur starts whimpering again.

 

“I’ve got you, darling. Daddy’s here.” He strokes in, an inch at a time, pausing to pull Arthur’s hips higher. 

 

Arthur’s gasping against the cushions, letting out little pained sobs.

 

“You’re so good, Arthur. We’re almost there. You saw the pictures, you knew Daddy isn’t small. You wanted this, remember?”

 

Arthur cries out, body jerking underneath Eames. He struggles against the hand at his neck, a flush spreading down his torso. Eames almost wants to turn him around so he can see Arthur’s face, but the view of his cock disappearing into Arthur’s ass is too good to give up.

 

Eames removes his hand when he continues to struggle and Arthur turns his head to the side, panting. 

 

“You all right, love?” Eames asks, a little thrown by how pissed off Arthur looks.

 

“Harder!” Arthur cries, trying to push himself back onto Eames’ cock.

 

Eames cuffs him on the back of the head, moving to hold him down with one hand on his neck and one on his bicep, and, oh, yes, this is better. Arthur is pinned in place, but now Eames can see more of his face as he reacts to what Eames is doing.

 

“Harder, Daddy, please,” Arthur pleads, screaming when Eames shoves the remaining inches in.

 

Eames puts more of his weight on Arthur, bracing one leg on the floor and pounding into him. Arthur’s chanting  _ yes, yes, yes _ , tears streaming from his eyes, and Eames isn’t going to last long. Next time, he thinks, he’ll wear a cock ring. Arthur’s so slick and warm, Eames can’t keep himself from careening toward his orgasm. 

 

He leans down close to Arthur, slowing his pace, making Arthur whine in protest.

 

“Daddy’s going to come on you, yeah?”

 

“Yes,” Arthur growls, and Eames thrust harder, waiting until the very last moment to pull out, tear off the condom, and paint streaks across the redness he painted on Arthur’s ass and thighs.

 

Once he’s caught his breath, Eames tells Arthur he’ll be right back, and goes to fill the bathtub. When it’s full, he scoops Arthur up, lowering him into the tub and climbing in behind him. Eames pets him gently and tells him a story about next time. Arthur squirms when Eames talks about fucking his throat until he’s hoarse from it, then spinning him around and starting all over from the other end, until Arthur’s so full he’s leaking. They sit until the water starts to cool, Arthur dozing against his chest. He rouses when Eames starts washing him, cleaning the come, sweat, and lube from his body and hair.

 

Arthur’s half asleep on his feet while Eames dries him off, and he’s not sure Arthur will make it back home alone. It’s late, and Eames usually has rules against these things, but he kind of wants Arthur to stay the night. Before taking him into the bedroom, Eames cups his face in his hands, slapping him lightly to get his attention.

 

“Arthur, I need you to listen to me. Are you listening?”

 

Arthur smiles up at him, dazed. “Hmm, yes, Daddy.”

 

A thrill goes through Eames. They’re not in a session any more and Arthur knows that, so he shouldn’t be using his title. That he is makes Eames’ next question easier.

 

“I’d like you to be mine, darling. Would you do that? Only mine?”

 

Arthur’s eyes blink open, and he stares at Eames. “Does that mean you’re only mine, too?”

 

Eames smiles, brushing his thumb across Arthur’s cheek. “Yes, darling. Only yours, too.”

 

Arthur grins, tucking his face into Eames’ neck. “Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
